The steering knuckle is a key part for connecting an automobile steering system and a suspension system. The steering knuckle is connected with an automobile suspension, a front axle, a steering system and a brake assembly, and can bear the front load of an automobile, and supporting and driving a front wheel to rotate along a master pin so as to realize flexible steering of the automobile, ensure stable running of the automobile and sensitively transfer the driving direction. In the driving state of the automobile, it bears complex and changeable load, and is thus required to have high strength and rigidity and reliable safety factor. The steering knuckle is complex in structure and needs to be machined with many holes and planes, so its machining precision directly affects the assembly precision, safety and reliability in practical use.
At present, machining of all planes, holes and threads of the steering knuckle is usually completed by at least three procedures, and the change of a fixture will arouse the problem of resetting, as a result, the tolerance of the relevant part is overproof and the precision is unlikely to guarantee. The auxiliary time between the procedures is long, so the overall time is increased, the efficiency is low and the labor intensity of workers is high. Therefore, if a fixture that can complete all the machining of the steering knuckle on one machine tool and one procedure can be designed, the above problems occurring in production can be well solved, and the product quality can be guaranteed.